


[Podfic of] Love of His Life

by Podcath



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:26:04] post-S3. Julad's Summary: Oh, I've waited a long time to type a summary like this: Brian gets amnesia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Love of His Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love of His Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6966) by Julad. 



**Title:**[Love of His Life](http://www.yearningvoid.net/stories/julad/000079.html)  
**Author:** [Julad](http://archiveofourown.org/users/julad)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Queer as Folk (US)  
**Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
**Length:** 1:20:50  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [Crinklysolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution)  
**Music** : Temperance - Forever Young  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?xbx5we0x52dpve9) (37.98 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?wpn4gpitz9b7eid) (47.17 MB)  



End file.
